The Twilight Kingdom
by Zevanna
Summary: The Nobodies appear again, Heartless are running rampart with Malficent and a new problem to add in, The AntiHeartless, my brother’s creation, but being used with permission. And to top it off, a new group shows up, The Nothings and The Twilight Chapter,
1. The Return of Roxas

Okay, well, I had this idea in my head for a KH2 fanfic, though I stink at writing these, and the idea would not leave me alone, and while talking to my younger brother, who was rambling a possible fic, he never writes his down, I figured out what to do.

So I asked my brother if I could use his char…or well, his char's ability. That settled, I got down to the business of writing, Oh! This will almost **certainly contain spoilers** from the second game, Summery, here goes:

The Nobodies appear again, Heartless are running rampart with Malficent and a new problem to add in, The Anti-Heartless, (my brother's creation, but being used with permission.) And to top it off, a new group shows up, The Nothings and The Twilight Chapter, with Sora caught in the middle.

Um, the word **_Jump_** refers to one of the Twilight Chapter's Abilities, I'll explain it farther in the…next chapter…

"words" talking.

_Words Thoughts_

(A/n: my comments,)

_I don't own anything from Kingdom hearts, Disney or Square,_ though if I did, Roxas would have stayed a separate character. Sorry, if the character's are off.

_**Prologue:**_

**_Return of Roxas_**

Sora was a little annoyed, as well as worried. The Heartless were again causing problems. Though there seemed to be too many to be a misunderstanding, there would always be heartless certainly, but not quite the thousands their seemed to be now. Though Heatless were like roaches, they never seemed to give up, and were nearly impossible to get ride of for good.

_Well, better get this over with._ Sora thought looking around the darkened tunnel. There didn't seem to be any heartless here. "Where'd it go?" he wondered aloud.

Sora walked around, but was close to giving up on finding it. "Must have left, guess it didn't want to mess with the Keyblade."

Sora put the Keyblade away, and put his hands behind his head to get a closer look at the area around him. It was dark, damp, and not a place he cared much for. "But perfect for heartless to hide out in, I wonder where they're all coming from? Malficent's gone, right? Hmm."

While Sora contemplated, the heartless he had followed down the tunnel, appeared above his head and watched him a moment, before dropping to grab hold of Sora's hair.

"Ouch!" Sora managed to bat the thing away, and rubbed his now sore head. "Found it." He didn't sound very pleased, the heartless was quick work, gone long before it could pull another like stunt.

"Those things are getting really arrogant." Sora complained, that wasn't the first one to attack him, nor to jump him.

"Heartless don't feel, much less think." Riku told Sora not for the first time, "They act on instinct; I think you've gotten lazy in the time we spent at the islands."

"Have not!"

"Whatever."

Sora sighed, but didn't really have the energy to argue. It was odd, not having goofy or Donald to help him, but they had other duties at the castle to take care of. (A/n: sorry, but I can't write either of those two, I've tried, I butcher them both.)

So Sora was pretty much on his own, though Riku was helping and they always had the advice of the king. By now, Sora should have been able to handle a few heartless. It was just time-consuming and getting boring to tell the truth.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we out here? I mean, besides the heartless, there are always going to be some anyway, right?"

"As long as people submit to the darkness in their hearts," Riku said, as they waited in Hallow Bastion for Leon. "Why are you asking, trying to get out of your job?"

"No." Sora disagreed so fast that Riku laughed. "I just want to know why there are so many and why we're not looking for the culprit behind it all."

Riku shrugged he didn't know either. Sora sighed, deflated. _Oh, well. Guess there's not much I can do about it._ "I'm going to take a walk."

"Alright, don't get lost."

Sora chose not to answer, ignoring the jibe. He was paying more attention to his thoughts on just who may have been working with the Heartless, and then he was to where he was going. This is why he walked right into a person in a Teal colored hooded trench coat.

"Uh, sorry about that." Sora started to apologize, but the person was already gone. "O—okay." Sora went on his way, thinking that was weird, really weird, but he was more concerned with the Heartless then some weirdo in a trench coat. "Maybe Pete's at it again? No, Mickey gave him the Steamboat back…Malficent? Possible, no one knows what happened to her after the No bodies attacked…whoa!"

Sora again wasn't paying attention and almost walked into the throwing knife that implanted it's self at his feet. Glancing around, he couldn't see anybody. "Great." Sora look displayed as much sarcasm as his tone.

"Time to Free the other." The voice echoed,

"Other? Right, look I really don't have time--Yikes!" Sora yelped startled by the sudden shock, like static electricity that passed through him, and he tried to jump away from the knife as it was now the center point of a symbol that Sora didn't need to be told was magic, but he couldn't seem to move. "Oh, great." Now Sora's tone was a little panicked, and kind of whiny.

Another voice picked up, and Sora couldn't understand the words, but it was soft almost like it was right next to his ear, looking around he saw no one. The voice reminded him oddly of Demyx, though the No body was dead, Sora had finished him off first of all the Organization XIII. Sora tried to twist away for several long moments, until on the edge of a panic attack, he almost fell on his face as he was suddenly loose. He looked around, trying to find the source of the problem. He had even so much as seen the one who threw the knife.

"What was that?" Sora gasped to hear his own voice. "It was a close one anyway."

"Your telling me."

Sora's vivid blue eyes went wide and he turned to look behind him. Perched on a wall, with his elbow resting on his knee looking at Sora with a bland look was none other then his own No body, Roxas.

"How--?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Roxas replied, jumping down. He was in his Organization XIII black coat, and seemed to be as un at ease as Sora. "Tell me you know at least something about this?"

Sora could only shake his head. Why did the world always get turned upside down on him, Why could it never be only the Heartless anymore? Roxas gave Sora a questioning look.

"Well, What now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

_**---End Chap.**_

A good first chap? I hope so. I wanted to give a reason why Roxas is back, I'll explain what happened at some point, when the coated Figures come more into play. For now, I think it's a good start. R&R please, I tend to write more when I know people are reading it, and it's nice to know what people think about my writing. Hopefully the next chap will be longer.


	2. Twilight Apperance

The Actual first chapter, I'm hoping people like this, since theirs not much to say, on to the chap! Also, I keep forgetting, if the Thens and Thans are messed up, I've always done that, I get papers back that are B's because I can't tell the difference.

"'Words'" is normally when Purple is masking her voice, it doesn't happen often.

**eh.sure.whatever**—yeah, um… I think I know what happened, I'm writing most of this in school, I have three classes I have time to, and one is after lunch, two hours apart from the others, I think I got lost myself, I'll try to read through it before continuing, I didn't notice.

_I don't own anything from Kingdom hearts, Disney or Square_. Sorry, if the characters are off.

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Twilight Appearance**_

Sora's head was basically a tornado by the time that he and Roxas got back to Merlin's. He couldn't keep a single thought in line and settled for being confused. Neither one really talked much, as neither could think of the question they wanted to ask, nor an answer should one come up with a question.

Sora had seen a lot in his travels, but this took the cake. Roxas shouldn't be there, not that Sora was complaining exactly, it just wasn't supposed to be possible, though, and Sora thought on it, anything was possible.

Roxas opened his mouth, about to ask something or comment when he was cut off, they were outside Merlin's house still.

"Sora, about time—what happened to you?"

"Long story, short, we have one psycho running around who knows some serious magic." Sora was exhausted by the day's events and he knew they weren't over yet.

"Roxas?" Riku would know the No body.

"Yeah, like Sora said, we have one psycho on the loose who knows some _serious_ magic."

"Who's he?"

"This is Roxas, My No body."

"Oh, my." Merlin looked from one to another while the others took a moment to take in the news.

Roxas couldn't help feel a little nervous, but rebellious by nature, Roxas stood defiant and daring them to say what he knew to be true, that he should not be there.

"This is very dire indeed." Merlin said, "I dare say that it's catastrophic."

"Oh, thanks." Roxas had the words out of his mouth before he could think them over. "It's not like I asked to be here."

"Of Course not, Sora, did you happen to see who cast this spell?"

"No." Sora shook his head but stopped to think a moment, "but I did almost run into someone, they seemed odd, they were wearing a jacket similar to Roxas's, only blue."

"Teal." A voice corrected, sounding somewhat offended. Again Sora got the mental image of Demyx. "Talk about rude, blue, Hmph. If he were here, you'd really catch it."

A hand tapped the Teal cloaks shoulder, and then promptly smacked a hand over his mouth, in an evident "Shut-up." The figure was shorter then Teal, and dressed in purple. For some reason Sora just knew it was a girl, though there was really no way to tell from her appearance.

"Oppes, sorry."

The same hand was waved impatiently.

"Right," Teal sighed. "Jobs done. I'm gone. Bye."

Teal then vanished, blinking out of existence. Okay, Sora had expected the dark door or some kind of power related to the power of darkness, but there was no such thing no sign of magic at all. The purple clad figure crossed her arms, and tilted her head, looking at first Sora then at Roxas, though her gaze lingered on him.

She held out one hand and snapped. Before waving and vanishing in the same fashion as Teal had. Sora wouldn't notice that until later, though. Because in a circle around Roxas, No bodies had shown up. But they didn't move, the only looked at him. Confused Roxas looked at the others, who at most, could only shrug.

The dusks continued to stare until fed up Roxas told them to leave him alone. Which to the shock of everyone they did. The vanished without moving, without attacking, and only when Roxas told them to.

"O-okay." Roxas said. "What was that?"

"I think we need to discuss things in detail." Leon always sounded solemn. "We need to figure out what's going on."

Nods from everyone else, agreed that something was defiantly screwy and they needed to figure out what.

----

"Well?" Another jacketed figure came from no where; coming into existence in the time it took to blink. "How did it go?"

The only major difference, besides one being a girl and the other a boy, were the colors of their coats. Purple and Green.

"'Well enough.'" The voice was oddly echoed like three people were talking at once, Purple only spoke when she masked her voice, something that bothered Green because that meant she didn't trust him.

"And?"

A nod. Purple wouldn't mask her voice again for a while, the process was time and energy consuming. She made symbols in the air, to express herself, once it had confused the rest of council, just learning to understand her, and she had worked her self to the point of fatigue talking, but her underlings learned how to read her symbol language and so, knowing that if they could learn, he could too, Green had figured out how she talked, it made conversations less one-sided.

"So we were right? He can control them?"

Another Nod.

"That gets those No bodies off our case, anyway." Green sighed; there were far too many complications in his mind to go on with their plans. "And the other one? The Keyblade Wielder?" Green's tone was mocking.

Purple shrugged, she hadn't tested him yet. She pointed at Green, accusing him of being late.

"I know, I know. Talk to Blue, he held me up, with nonsense about searching the planets in groups."

Purple's accusing hand dropped to her side. Even though you couldn't see it, Green knew she was staring.

"My thoughts exactly. We've never worked in groups, our underlings work with the Nothings, and that's it, it's always worked before. Besides, he may not have noticed, but the rest of the Chapter doesn't like follow another sections orders."

Purple nodded, lost to thought.

"Anyway, when do you want to give him the test? You're the one who has to fight."

Purple held up her hand, thumb and forefinger marking a small space.

"Soon?"

Nod.

"Alright." Green agreed, settling down on the roof to watch.

----

"Basically, you ran into someone, the one in teal, and then had a throwing knife chucked at you, didn't notice, and then got stuck in a spell that pulled Roxas back into his no body existence, and the other no bodies will listen to him. Is that all of it?" Leon asked.

"That's the short of it." Sora replied, still a little shaken by that episode, the spell had freaked Sora.

"But why did the No bodies listen to me?" Roxas asked, more confused by this then his physical presence. "They were trying to kill me before."

"The rest of Organization XIII is dead, that means they have no one to listen too, then," Cloud pointed out, breaking his silence. "One of them comes back. Suddenly they have someone to listen too, to help accomplish their goals."

"Is that really it? I don't intend to help them." Roxas said.

"They don't know that."

That gave Roxas something to think about.

"Still, how did Roxas get here?" Sora asked, wanting an explanation. "Who were those two in the Coats? The No bodies came when she snapped her fingers, doesn't that mean she's a No body too?" all in one breath, it took a moment to short the separate questions out.

"Maybe." Cloud's answer, before he renewed his silence.

"It's possible, but I doubt it." Leon was thinking, eyes closed. "It wouldn't make sense to bring Roxas here; he would take away her command. She's not interested in the No bodies, probably not in the Heartless either."

"That's A Given."

The comment was for the most part ignored. "That still leaves us with who are they?"

"That one, Teal, or whatever, he was kind of picky about it, wasn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I called him Blue, and he spoke up, I never noticed him until then."

"It's probably something to do with the pecking order of their group." Cloud again broke his silence.

"Pecking Order?"

"Leadership." Leon explained farther. "Where they stand when Orders come along."

"Well," Sora looked out the window again. "That girl, she must have been pretty high up, that teal one too, he was pretty powerful."

"I should say so!" Merlin was still agitated, though he had been going over records. "To be able to separate a no body from the original without creating a heartless first…it's unthinkable!"

"So it can't be done?" Roxas was getting feeling the down side of the situation. How would they handle the problem? Him? It made him a little nervous.

"No, no." Merlin replied, now less agitated. "But it's very difficult, and I've only ever heard of it happening once and no one knows just how true a tale that is."

"We do now." A regular chatter box today, Cloud was definitely talking more then normal, given he's usually wandering around town looking for someone or another.

"Yes, indeed we do." Merlin agreed, again lost in his own thought.

"But why?" Roxas asked, "Why get me? Aren't there other No bodies? Or people? What about Naminẻ?"

"Not every one was once a member of Organization XIII." Leon told Roxas, who frowned realizing that it wasn't simple, and wishing it were. "There's also the matter of the Keyblade, you could not only call one, but two. We don't know much about them, yet."

Roxas's look was bland. "Great."

Sora was still thinking, "Why did they call the No bodies?"

"They know they have a leader again."

"I still don't see the point. Do they plan to have me help or are they getting the no bodies out of the way?"

"What do you mean, Roxas?"

Roxas know had everybody's attention. "Well, if they brought me back to handle the no bodies one of the first thing's I'm going to do is stop them, I've never really liked the dusks and they're going around hurting people, and probably getting in the way of everyone not just the heartless."

"You've been thinking about that for a long time, haven't you?" Leon asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out going to happen to me."

"Self-Preservation." Cloud agreed, thinking over Roxas's comment. "It makes sense, at least, almost."

"Self-Preservation?" Sora was lost on the term.

"Protecting one's self, keeping it alive no matter the cost, groups like the heartless tend to act like that, removing major threats or dangers that may destroy the body." That was the first time Cloud had ever explained something he'd said, "The Military did it often enough."

The explanation didn't help Sora much, but he settled for there being one and moved on to another question. "What about the Heartless?"

"If they have a leader," Leon started as though the thought wasn't finished. "Then they'll be after Kingdom hearts, if they don't—"

"Then they're annoying pests, at best."

"And the No bodies are worse?"

"No Bodies can think."

"Oh!" Sora suddenly remembered. "That's right! Yen Sid told us that, but if the heartless are after kingdom hearts, then won't they—" Sora broke off as those attending looked at him. "What?"

"There's nothing to say that these new people are after Kingdom Hearts. There are more threats and more things vital to the universe then just that."

"Let's call it a night." Leon decided seeing as Sora look completely lost, along with just about everyone else. "And start fresh in the morning. I've got things to see to, so try not to get into anymore trouble."

Sora grinned sheepishly.

"I'm going to stay here and see if I can't figure things out," Roxas told Sora. "So be careful, they may be after you too."

"Right." Sora nodded, but had never been able to just sit around and he had lots to think about.

_Why not just destroy the No bodies?_ Sora wondered, _and what could they want that isn't Kingdom Hearts?_

"'Hey.'"

Sora could only blink and sigh. Why was he an object of attention? Well, here was an opportunity for getting answers.

"Who are you people?"

Purple shook her head, and another sitting on a roof behind her, mimicked the action.

"And we'd tell you why?" The voice suggested that the body it belonged to is male, but he was too far away to see the color of his coat.

"I could always make you tell me?"

"Yeah Right. Prove it."

A snap pulled Sora's attention back to Purple; She held out both arms and snapped again, to Sora horror, two Keyblades appeared, both bearing some resemblance to dragons, and she spun both before taking a more balanced stance.

"Alright, I will."

_**---End Chap.**_

I was going to go farther, but I'm trying not to spend more then one or two days on any chapter. Which is why they're all so short. I'll try to have the next chap up in a day or two.


	3. Broken Keys

I get the odd feeling that people are going to not like this chapter.

I hope I haven't inadvertently offended anyone, and thanks for the Reviews!

_I don't own anything of Kingdom hearts, Disney or Square._

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Broken Keys**_

Sora wasn't surprised by the fight, he knew he'd have to at some point, and getting it over with now saved him the time and trouble of hunting them down. What surprised Sora was the presence of the Keyblades, how many wielders were there? Keyblade's Chosen, well, it was starting to look like the Keyblade didn't have as much preference as everyone thought it did.

(A/n: was I the only one to notice that, Roxas included, there were _five_ people to use Keyblades throughout the game?)

Purple started the match off, by given Sora time to recover, he thought she was going on easy on him, everything she threw at him, spins, slashes he either blocked or dodged. Until toward the end, when Sora's patience was running out. That was when she swung the blade with fire wrapped around the hilt, the key part being a little dragon wing extended, with the flame coming out of the dragon's mouth, (A/n: I've drawn these and I'll see if I can't get my lousy scanner to work again, to put them up.) high, like she was going to hit Sora over the head with it.

Sora raised his own Keyblade, and the two were stuck for a second, the metal making grinding noises, before Sora noticed or remembered the second blade. It was coming around, and unless Sora got his Keyblade around he'd get sliced open, but if he moved this one, then he'd get it on the head.

Sora's hesitation gave Purple the chance she'd been waiting for, abruptly turning her second Keyblade, and shoving him back with the first, she let the Dragon Claw do what it did best, It's three needle sharp points, digging into the startled 'wielder's' shoulder, before he had a chance to correct his balance.

Purple landed in a crouch, and waited, watching to see just what Sora did.

As for the said person, he blinked stupidly before putting a hand to his wounded shoulder, he'd never actually been hit hard enough to hurt for very long, the few times he had, Donald had used Cure and he'd forget it had hurt at all. That had been a cheap shot.

"That was cheap." He comment through grit teeth as his vision started to blur.

"That's life." The one on the roof stood, and waved a mocking good-bye, before vanishing into thin air.

"How—?"

"'**_Jumping_**.'" Purple responded, before doing the same, mocking Sora in the same fashion as her companion.

Now wounded in body and pride, Sora wondered just what he would do, how he would get back?

"You're good at getting into trouble."

Sora's rapidly fading vision showed a face he almost mistook for Roxas, as it had blonde hair and blue eyes. But he couldn't fight off the black tide any longer and let it wash away all feeling he had left.

----

"Wait," Leon asked Cloud outside Merlin's, once he had brought Sora home, and the teen's wounded shoulder had been tended too.

Cloud paused and looked over his shoulder. "If I had stepped in, it would have been worse."

"Maybe."

Cloud didn't respond but went on his way, feeling he'd done enough and too much. He didn't know what was going on, anymore then the others. He just had military training and could see a few points that the others couldn't. Like the self-preservation. He'd seen it often enough with military powers, they'd destroy one another until one was left with the remains of whatever it was they'd been fighting over, and honestly, he didn't want to see it again.

Leon only shook his head before looking back at the house. Now where had Roxas gone? Cloud had carried Sora back, and Roxas had taken off while everyone else was preoccupied with the wound. He was probably wandering around close by, since Roxas didn't know his way around Hollow Bastion, but there was a chance he'd gone looking for the cloaked people, and that would only lead to even more trouble. He'd send Yuffie to find him.

----

As for purple she was honestly disappointed in the 'Key wielder's' skills. She heard so much and expected a little more. The Kid, though he was no older then herself, may have had practice fighting Heartless and No bodies but the Chapter were in a whole another league. (A/n: this sentence just sounds wrong to me, but I tried putting in different and that didn't help, so maybe it's just me. I had trouble with putting had had in a sentence too, but my English teacher said it was right. Past tense or something.)

A league that Key Boy didn't stand a chance in. Shrugging, she pulled off the heavy Purple leather Trench coat or cloak or whatever the rest of the Chapter called it. It was unbearable sometimes, hot and heavy, she wasn't a big person.

In fact, She commented looking in the mirror, she was a very tiny person, no taller then 5'4 (A/N: a guessitmate, she's roughly as tall as Sora.) and weighed maybe 100 pounds, but for every one of those pounds she had the same skills as say Red or Green. She wasn't weak for her small stature. Her hair was short and slightly spiked, blonde in color, she had never seen the importance of having long hair which only got in her face while she tried to fight, or got wrapped around one of the Keyblades, this had happened once, after that she had cut her hair without waiting for a second opinion.

The few times that she'd been seen without her coat, she was mistaken for a young boy. Not that it mattered to her; it helped her stay hidden at the worst of times.

"Zytine?"

Zytine glanced over her shoulder, but didn't say anything. She was more worried about finding her other jacket, smaller, lighter and one she wore around the base when she could take that blasted heavy coat off. If the information weren't so important she'd have ditched the Chapter a long time ago.

"You know," Green, Kovik, said opening the door and leaning on it, as Zytine found her red jacket, to put over her otherwise black outfit. "One of these times I'm going to walk in when you're changing because you never answer."

Zytine grinned but shook her head, not likely. She liked Kovik's company of all the rest of the Chapter, mainly because she looked at him like a friend and as it turned out, both had other things to talk(not that she ever talks), about then just the Chapter's plans, a nice change of pace. Still, she had to be careful. Kovik worked closely with Blue and Black and they did not need to see her out of uniform, or to hear her speak.

She gave him a pointed look, out of her dark blue-green eyes, both colors were separate and went in a spiral, it had cool effects on people, if she should her eyes to them.

"They've called a meeting, one I don't think you're going to like."

The look turned curious.

"Seems like they didn't like our show, and Blue wants to work in groups."

Zytine tensed, looking rather angry. She had been given orders to test Key Boy, (A/n: sorry, it's a lame nickname, but it suits its purpose for now, right?) and to separate the Organization Member. So whose leg were they trying to pull? Zytine held up a hand for 'Wait-a moment', took the jacket off, careful to hang it in it's proper place, and opened what looked like a keep-sake box and pulled out a rolled piece of paper. Which she held out triumphantly to Kovik while she glared at the heavy Uniform, before pulling it over her shoulders, wishing she could grumble, but her real voice had to remain secret, so she settled for an annoyed expression.

"Blue's orders." Kovik nodded, pulling his own hood up as the two made their way through the halls, which were oddly grey in the light of a dozen electronic bits of equipment. "That will be helpful. Still, I don't like the different sections working together; it only spells trouble in my mind."

Zytine nodded. It only spelled out trouble for her too.

----

Another boy, dressed simply in all shades of grey, looked at the town before tilting his head and grinning. This place would be a knock over. These pathetic people didn't know what to expect from him, the heartless yes, stupid lackeys, and No bodies sure, blindsided determination. But him? Never. He was neither and at the same time, both.

Shrugging he watched and waited. Getting more and more bored with the present situation, if he didn't get orders soon he'd act without them. On the other side of town, he could feel the mass of heartless, waiting for orders.

Stupid Lackeys, doing everything they were told like blind fools. Well, he wasn't, and he was only here on a request from someone he knew. Knew and Respected, in fact she would meet with him soon enough. If she hadn't been the one to ask, he'd be at home, in their little corner of the Void and be going constructive things. Constructive to him, meaning destructive.

But he had been asked to be a messenger, to gather information for his friend. He didn't often give out his respect, so those rare few to receive he held in high opinion, if she wanted to know, he'd get as much as he could.

An irritated sigh and a glance at the yellow moon to see how much longer this would take, he had never been known for patience.

----

"We have another problem." Yellow spoke up, toward the end of the meeting and Zytine wanted to smack her, didn't they get tired? Or was that a trait she alone had? She had places to go still! Things to do! "Those Heartless are growing in number."

"Let them." Black was disinterested.

"They've also picked up one of the Keystones."

Silence greeted the comment.

Zytine paid full attention now. Keystone? She tilted her head, apparently from the way Kovik echoed the word, and she heard a few 'huh?'s she wasn't the only one left out of that particular loop.

"That can wait." Blue interrupted before questions could be asked.

_So that's how it is._ Zytine thought. _Keep the lackeys in the dark. Well, now what are you going to do blue. This is a council, not a heigharcy._(A/n: I know I spelled that wrong, but my computer doesn't list it. It's like what kings used to have.) _ You're going to get questions._

"What Keystone?" Demanded Red, sounding indignant. "What's going on?"

"The Laws state that no project maybe undertaken without approval of the rest of the council, or at the least, notification. It's why we formed a council."

Zytine nodded, crossing her arms. Not only that but it screwed with her information. Not that she'd tell _them_ that. What they don't know can't hurt them.

"It's trivial matter." Blue tried to cover up Yellow's slip of tongue.

Though Zytine got the feeling that Blue had told Yellow the rest of the council knew, otherwise the egocentric female would have never helped. She was one for rules; Zytine had learned that the hard way.

"Trivial?" Kovik's tone was wary. "Then why would you need Yellow's help? You have lackeys, and the Nothings are good at finding things, be they in the Void or lost to Time."

Zytine had to nod at that. She'd outrun enough of them to know. Of course, Even Nothings couldn't find something if it were directly under their nose. The closer to Danger the farther from harm, as the saying goes.

"Give me time to get an example then the council will know, I simply did not wish to waste the council's time if these prove to be a false lead."

_Yeah Right._ Zytine couldn't help think.

The meeting was dismissed before things got really sticky. Zytine went back to her room, ditched the uniform, and grabbed her red jacket. The person she was going to see needed to recognize her, and she hadn't spoken to him in over a year.

----

"About time."

"Sorry, Beta." Zytine apologized. "I though you wore red."

"Too boring."

"And grey isn't?"

Beta grinned, though he was moving restlessly, looking up at the moon and then out over the town. He was waiting for orders or something. Hmm, not a smart move, Beta wasn't very good at waiting.

"Get the info?"

"Yeah, not a bit of Chapter contacnt, a few threats but they're not helping."

"Yeah, I figured as much…Beta, have you heard of a Keystone?"

"Keystone?" Beta's stormy grey eyes, which seemed to roll from light to dark grey, look confused. "No…but the term rings a bell."

"I know, it's right on the tip of my tongue…well, thanks for the help."

"I can figure it out." Beta suggested. "give me something to do…besides, I'm curious now."

"If you want." Zytine had never really minded Beta's…different nature. "but don't—"

"Get Caught?" Beta asked grinning to look over his shoulder slightly. "Please, there's no fun in that."

Zytine smiled, but was too tired to respond. "Well, see you soon, hopefully once I get to get some sleep!"

"Getting worked to death is part of the job." Beta shrugged it off, again impatience to move. "The elder's response should be worth it, no more hiding."

"I hope." Zytine sighed, truly wishing this were true.

"Hey." Zytine looked up to see Beta's eyes mostly light grey, and reflecting silver in the moon. "Things will work, we're fall proof, remember?"

"Ha!" Zytine couldn't help laugh at that one. "If only!"

Zytine heard people coming and quickly **_jumped_** into the Void, disappearing in the blank emptiness. Beta sighed and quickly shifted. He went from an impatient boy, into something similar to a heartless, crouched, one arm moving ready to lash out at any threat, his body and clothes darkened to a charcoal black, with bits of shadow flowing off to vanish into the thin air.

This is what made Beta different.

_**---End Chap.**_

****Well, I hope people like it, I brought in Beta as part of the agreement with my brother. I hope his character winds up working. Names, we have names of two of the Twilight Chapter's Council. And another key piece, the Keystones! I hope I'm not dragging or rushing the story, next chap should be done soon.


	4. Chappart

Sorry, for the lack of updates. We had a three day weekend and I didn't feel like starting half the chapter at school and not being able to work on it. Then I had MEAP Re-takes, icky standardized test that took almost 4 hours to do both parts including an hour long break.

So I'll put a little of the next chapter down,

I do know that it will most likely take place in the Pride lands, my fav Disney movie, and that despite injury Sora will go.

I really am sorry, I didn't know about the re-take until late last night. The weekend I knew about, and purposely didn't start a new chap, counting on three hours worth of time to do it in. I'll try to have this chap and maybe the next up as soon as possible.

Zevanna.


End file.
